Auslly Titanic
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Ally Dawson boards the titanic to go to america where she would be forced to marry her rich fiance dallas so her & her father would remain 1st class austin moon is a 3rd classman lucky to have gotten on the titanic when the two are brought together by fate they instantly fall for each other but society threatens to tear them apart when tragedy strikes their love is put to the test
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if you guys are getting tired of the crossovers i'm currently trying to come up with another original (like bruised but not broken) hopefully maybe a sequel to bruised but not broken idk yet, for now though enjoy titanic Auslly style :) one of my two fave things my fave t.v show austin & ally and my fave romance movie titanic!**

**please review and let me know what you think**

**Ally's p.o.v**

"Smile Ally!" my father hisses at me as we're standing in front of the majestic Titanic.

"I don't see any reason to be smiling!" I hiss back at him.

My father was taking me to America via Titanic to force me to marry my very wealthy fiancé Dallas, after my mother died we lost most of our money, and marrying Dallas was the only way to remain in the first class category, which apparently meant the world to my father.

Dallas was a nice enough guy and all, but there was no connection whatsoever, though he would like to think otherwise.

"There's my blushing bride to be!" Dallas exclaims coming up behind me and wrapping me in a hug while kissing me on the forehead.

"I see we still have our bad attitude." He retorts, seeing my unenthusiastic face.

Suddenly he grabs me by the chin, and forces me to look at him.

"Listen here, you better straighten up that attitude, considering what I'm doing for you and your father!" he says rudely.

I lower his hand. And proceed to the entrance of the great Titanic.

**Austin's p.o.v**

Everyone was so psyched about this stupid ship today, what was the big deal? Sure it was huge, but seriously.

I continue walking along the dirt path, when I see something gold flicker in one of the trash cans.

I walk up to the trash can to inspect it closer.

I pick up the gold paper.

I gasp.

_A ticket for the titanic! Wonder what this is doing here?_ I wonder to myself.

I look around and see nobody, so I stuff the ticket in my pocket with the little bit of change I have and make my way to the docks.

I get there JUST as they're shutting the gates, I flash my ticket and they let me in.

I wouldn't say the third class level was majestic or anything, but then again since I've always been poor what would I know, I find the cabin number marked on my ticket, open the door, and find myself alone in a cabin room, I sit on the bed. I haven't slept in a bed in well…forever.

"Looks like I'm going to America!" I exclaim.

I slowly make my way to the lower deck, it wasn't the beautiful upper deck that the rich people had the pleasure of enjoying, but at least it was a place for sunshine and fresh air.

I find a bench and sit down.

**Ally's p.o.v**

We finished settling into the suite, Dallas being a jerk the whole time, after insisting to Dallas that I didn't need him following me everywhere, I went out to the upper decks for some sun.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was watching the people on the upper deck, waving and air kissing their beloved goodbye, as it was almost time for us to set sail, when a beautiful petit brunette walked out onto the upper deck, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen!

"Oh forget it." I heard someone say behind me, I turn around to see a red headed boy about my age shaking his head at me.

"You'll never get to the likes of her." He finished.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Dez." He introduces himself, sticking out his hand.

"Austin." I say as I shake his hand.

"She is a beauty though." He says with a grin, nodding towards the girl.

"I suppose you're right." I say.

"What chance does someone like me have with a girl like that?" I finish as I look back up at the upper deck, but the girl was gone.

"Oh, she's gone." I say disappointedly.

"They never stick around long, they always have some kind of fancy lunch or dinner to go to, or tea time." Dez replies sticking his pinky out jokingly.

I laugh.

"What cabin are you in?" I ask.

He pulls out his ticket and squints at it.

"47." He replies.

"I guess that makes us cabin mates." I reply.

"I guess so." He grins.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I was really enjoying the view from the upper deck, I could've been wrong, but I thought I saw the most handsome, scraggly blond haired boy looking at me from the lower deck, I could've been wrong though.

When suddenly Dallas came out and took me by the upper arm.

"Come to the suite dear, you must change into your luncheon gown." He says as he leads me away.

I look back down at the lower deck, but the blond haired boy has turned his attention away.

I go to my suite where the maid helps to lace up my corset.

I groan as she tightens it.

"Ow! Oh I do hate this things!" I exclaim.

"Sorry madam." The maid apologizes in a quiet voice.

"It's alright." I reply back shortly.

You would think being a rich girl is the most amazing thing in the world, well it's not, it's an endless life of forced marriage, parties, lunches, dinners, and tea time with the other ladies of the family, each party, and tea time like the other, each day felt like déjà vu, it was enough to make a girl scream.

I was sitting at dinner listening to Dallas, and my father drone on about business.

I felt very overwhelmed, and trapped in one place, with only one outcome, if I didn't marry Dallas my dad would disown me and I'd be living alone. On the other hand if I married Dallas, me and my father would be able to keep our first class status, but I'd be terribly miserable.

Without being excused, I get up from my chair, and run for the bow of the ship, there was only one way out.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was taking a leisure stroll around the lower deck, minding my own business, when I heard the clicking of heels, approaching, and rather quickly too.

After a few minutes it stopped, I looked around for the source, and gasped when I saw the petit brunette beauty I'd seen earlier, climbing over the railing of the bow of the ship.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I looked below me at the water gushing out from the propellers.

_This is it._

I think to myself.

Just as I'm about to let go, I hear an urgent voice behind me.

"Don't jump!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING you guys are lucky today i decided to do a double pose, first, the next chapter of auslly titanic, and also i'm posting the next chapter of miami music camp so be sure to check that out too :) enjoy!**

**Austin's p.o.v**

"Don't Jump!" I exclaimed.

I didn't want to approach her anymore; for fear that she WOULD jump.

"Stay away!" she exclaims.

"Don't do this, whatever's bothering you, this isn't the way out." I try reasoning with her.

"What do you know?" she exclaims.

"I'm not saying I do know, I'm just saying, this is a painful way to go, I mean the water's probably thirty degrees below, give or take, but those propellers are what I'm REALLY worried about." I reply.

I step a little closer.

"Don't! I'll jump, really I will!" she exclaims.

"You would've done it already." I say, stepping even closer.

She carefully turns around to face me.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I turned to face this intruder who was distracting me from what I'd come here to do, and gasped, it was the blond haired boy from earlier! So I hadn't been imagining things.

He reaches out his hand.

I hesitate, and then take it.

"Austin Moon." He says, with a sigh of relief.

"Ally Dawson." I reply, as I try to start climbing back over the railing.

But my heel catches the edge of my gown and I slip.

I scream in fear.

The only thing keeping me from falling to my death was Austin's muscular grip.

**Austin's p.o.v**

It took everything in me not to drop Ally out of shock when she slipped and fell, but I wasn't going to let her go.

She was screaming and crying at the same time.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Hey look at me!" I exclaim.

She looks at me, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I won't let go." I say seriously.

"I'm gonna pull you back up ok? Try to climb over the railing." I say.

She nods her head slightly; I pull with all my might, as she climbs the railing.

When she reaches the top, she falls, pulling me down on top of her.

For a split second time stops, and our eyes lock.

"GET OFF HER!" I hear someone yell.

"Officers arrest this man!" yells a short brown haired boy running towards us trailed by a couple of officers.

They grab me by my arms pulling me away from Ally.

**Ally's p.o.v**

"Dallas leave him alone! This is all a misunderstanding, Mr. Moon here, saved me, I was leaning over the railing, and I slipped, and almost went overboard, but he saved me." I say quickly.

Dallas looks at Austin suspiciously.

"Is this true then?" he asks.

"Yes sir." Austin replies with a polite nod of his head.

"Release him then!" Dallas exclaims.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." Dallas apologizes, sticking out his hand.

Austin takes it and shakes it politely.

"It's alright." He replies.

"Well, I suppose thanks are in order." Dallas says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash.

"Oh no sir, I couldn't." Austin says, shaking his head.

"Perhaps he can join us for dinner tomorrow night?" I suggest.

Something made me want to see him more, to get to know him more; something about him was very intriguing.

Dallas contemplates my offer for a minute.

"I don't see why not, Mr. Moon, I cordially invite you to join us for dinner tomorrow evening, my treat." Dallas says, as he takes me by my upper arm and leads me away.

I look over my shoulder at Austin.

He gives a quick wave, and then I lose sight of him.

**Austin's p.o.v**

After we had locked eyes, I realized she was even more beautiful than I'd thought.

Something was bothering me though, she seemed bothered by that Dallas guy, and then there was the fact that she was standing on the bow of a ship ready to jump.

I made the decision to myself that I had to keep close…well as close as a 3rd class gentlemen could get to a 1st class lady.

I quietly make my way to the cabin, entering it quietly.

"Where have you been?" I jump as I hear Dez ask.

"Just saving lives." I reply shortly.

"What?" he asks.

"That first class petit brunette we saw earlier today, she tried to jump off the bow of the ship." I reply.

He gasps.

"What! geez, what happened?" he asks.

"I was able to persuade her not to jump, got accused of trying to rape her by her fiancé, and then was invited to dinner with them tomorrow evening." I reply, summing things up.

"Wow." Dez replies.

"You know, this may sound crazy, but I think she saw me starring at her earlier today." I say.

"What makes you say that?" Dez asks.

"When she turned around, it was like she saw an old friend, and when I pulled her back over the edge, our eyes locked." I reply.

Suddenly I feel a pillow hit me.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Go to bed Romeo, maybe you'll wake up from your fantasy." Dez says in the dark.

I was about to retort.

But I figured he was probably right.

She was engaged after all.

I fluff out my pillow, pull back the covers, and lay down.

Dreaming endlessly about Miss Ally Dawson.

**Ally's p.o.v**

Me and Dallas make it back to the suite.

Austin on my mind the whole time.

I sit down in front of my mirror and brush my hair.

"Look, I know coming to America hasn't been easy on you, I bought you a little something to ease the parting blow." Dallas says behind me.

He approaches me from behind, and holds out a beautiful necklace with a blue stone in the shape of a heart.

I had to admit, it was beautiful.

"Dallas it's beautiful!" I say as he fastens it around my neck.

"It's very rare, I was lucky to have found it." He replies, kissing my neck.

I shuddered, but not in a good way, I felt no spark at all when we kissed.

But when my eyes locked with Austin's.

I'd felt something.

Something I'd never felt before.

I finished brushing my hair, pulled back the covers on my side of the bed, shut off the lamp, and went to sleep.

That handsome, blond haired, brown eyed, boy crept into my dreams for the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's p.o.v**

The next morning while my father and Dallas went to breakfast, I snuck down to the lower deck to look for my blond haired knight. I found him rather quickly, sitting on one of the benches.

"Oh, hey, it's you." He says with a smirk.

"I have a name!" I hiss.

I blush.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, I've just been so flustered the last few days, you see I'm being forced to go to America to marry my fiancé who, is a nice enough guy and all, but there's no spark you know, and if I marry him I'm going to be very miserable the rest of my life, but if I don't marry him we'll lose what money we have, and my father will disown me…

**Austin's p.o.v**

I listened to her ramble on, until finally I couldn't take it anymore, I placed my finger on her lips and shushed her.

"Alright I get it!" I exclaim with a laugh.

She clears her throat.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking, I've got everything in the world, and you must think I must be crazy to want to jump off a ship but…" she starts.

"No, I get it, totally, I mean it's like you said, your life sounds very miserable, if I was you I'd probably do the same thing." I interrupt.

After a slight pause I pick up the conversation again.

"Something tells me you're not down here on the lower deck on your husband's orders, what can I do for you?" I ask.

We stop walking and face each other, and I feel it again, our eyes locking.

"I-I don't really know what compelled me to come down here, I just thought it'd be nice to see you again, which I know sounds weird I mean, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but, I must admit it to you Mr. Moon, I feel quite…attracted to you." She replies, her cheeks flushing.

**Ally's p.o.v**

He doesn't say anything, just continues to stare at me, mesmerized.

"I'm just, still trying to figure all this out." I finish almost inaudibly.

"Call me Austin." He says with a grin.

"And the pleasures all mine, come down and see me whenever you'd like, really Ally, may I call you that?" he asks, I nod my head, so he continues.

"Quite really Ally I must say I feel much the same way that you do." He finishes with a smile.

Suddenly I realize I have to get back to the upper deck as my father and Dallas will be finishing with breakfast very soon.

"Well Mr. Moon…Austin, I must be going now, hope to see you again." I finish yelling over my shoulder at a very confused Austin.

**Austin's p.o.v**

So I wasn't imagining things, she felt the same was as I did, after she left, I felt like my whole reason for getting out of bed this morning had left, I plopped down on a bench with a sigh.

Dez joins me shortly after.

"So I saw what happened." He says, grinning at me.

"So do I hear wedding bells?" he continues jokingly.

"Are you crazy? She's engaged!" I exclaim.

"Eh tough luck then I guess, well hey, at least you get to have dinner with her tonight." He winks at me.

"speaking of tonight, there's going to be a wild party down under the lower deck tonight, feel free to come, that is if you get out of dinner in time." He finishes.

He leaves as quickly as he came.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

_Invite her to the party! _I think to myself.

_Am I crazy? A first class lady would never come to a third class party!_

I argue with myself.

_Then again, maybe she would if she knew I would be there._

How to tell her, I wonder to myself, I figured I'd come up with something before dinner tonight.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I managed to sneak back up to the suite before my father and Dallas, though the maid looked at me questioningly, I handed her a roll of cash.

"I was here the whole morning, got it?" I ask.

She nods her head, with a gracious smile on her face and helps lace my corset.

I'm distracted from the pulling and tugging of the corset by my thoughts of Austin, what in the world was I doing? I was engaged, and here I am strutting around with a third classman, I mean, no offence, I mean he's.

oh who was I kidding, he was amazing, smart, kind, gentle, and made me feel things I'd never felt with Dallas, the way our eyes locked, the way my heart fluttered when he said my name…I really hated being in this situation, I had to marry Dallas. There was no other way out.

I sighed dismayed.

"Is there a problem my lady?" the maid asks.

"Oh no, it's nothing." I say.

"It's the handsome blond isn't it?" She asked with a giddy grin on her face."

"How'd you? Oh never mind…yes it is him though." I reply.

"No offence to Mr. Dallas, but I think you should do everything in your power to follow what your heart is telling you." She replies.

I grasp her hand.

"That's lovely advice, thank you, and don't worry, my lips are sealed, Dallas will never know about this." I say.

She nods her head appreciatively.

Just as Dallas and my father enter the room.

"Good morning my dear." Dallas says as he forcefully kisses me on the lips.

"Good morning Dallas, father." I say nodding to them respectfully.

"Mr. Dawson, would you be as so kind as to go find Mr. Moon for me, I must say his outfit is atrocious, I was going to give him one of my tuxes to wear for the dinner tonight." Dallas says to my father.

I cringe when he insults Austin, but bite my tongue.

"Indeed!" father replies, leaving the room to go to the lower deck to find Austin.


	4. Chapter 4

**glad you guys are liking this story :) here is the next chapter**

**also if you read this story please read/review my two newest stories bruised but not broken 2: big dreams in california and my newest story Horsenapped! i'd really appreciate it :)**

**Ally's p.o.v**

Before I knew it, it was evening and time for dinner, Austin met us at the suite.

"May I?" he asks, holding out his arm.

I lock arms with him with a smile.

"Alright, well let's be off!" Dallas exclaims, eyeing Austin warningly.

We make our way to the ballroom where the dinner was being held, walking down the beautiful grand staircase.

It was amazing how much of the beauty of the Titanic I was starting to take in since I'd met Austin.

I noticed my arm was tingling the whole time our arms were intertwined, try as I might, I couldn't ignore it.

Finally we took our seats, my father on my right, Dallas on my left, and Austin across from me.

"So, again, Mr. Moon I must thank you for rescuing my careless daughter she's been a little…awol since we boarded the ship." My father says.

"Father!" I hiss under my breath.

"No trouble Mr. Dawson, it was my pleasure, and might I say that you have quite a beautiful daughter." Austin adds as he looks into my eyes.

Dallas clears his throat.

"So Mr. Moon what exactly is it that you do?" Dallas asks.

"Uh, well, I don't really have a steady, job, I mostly work in mines, and work on farms as a servant, but lately I haven't really been doing anything, just living life for the moment." He grins.

"Oh." Dallas says unenthusiastically.

"In fact it's by luck that I got a ticket for this grand ship, why just yesterday I was sleeping on park benches, and now here I am dining with fine people like yourselves." He replies.

**Austin's p.o.v**

When they weren't looking I took my napkin, picked up a pen from the table, and jotted down a note, folding it and putting it in my pocket for later.

We continued with dinner, enjoying each course, until finally dinner had been finished.

I walked up to Ally, taking the note out of my pocket and hiding it in my hand.

"It was a pleasure dining with you today Ms. Dawson." I said, taking her hand, and sliding the paper into it.

With that I made my way back down to the third class level.

**Ally's p.o.v**

When my father and Dallas weren't looking, I took the note Austin had slid into my hand, opened it up, and read it.

_If you want to have the time of your life_

_Meet me by elevator B on the third class level_

_Yours truly, Austin._

My heart leapt into my chest, I sighed before Dallas or my father noticed.

"Um, Dallas dearie." I clear my throat.

"Yes dear?" he asks.

"M-may I go have some fresh air, alone?" I ask, stuttering nervously.

He contemplates.

"I don't see why not." He says after a moment of silence.

"Don't stay out too late." He continues.

"Alright, thank you dear, I won't be long." I say as I get up out of my chair and head for elevator B.

**Dallas's p.o.v**

After she left I turned towards one of the maids.

"Keep your eyes on her!" I demand.

"Yes sir." She replies curtly.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I waited patiently by the elevator waiting for Ally.

Just as I was starting to think she wouldn't come, the elevator doors creek, and she steps out, still in her dinner gown.

My breath caught in my chest.

"You came!" I manage to say.

"I figured I'd see what all the hype is about these third class parties." She says with a smile.

I take her hand and lead her into the small gathering room of the third class steerage.

**Ally's p.o.v**

When we walk into the steerage room, which was a little, well, crowded, I heard lively music playing, the smell of alcohol in the air, couples were dancing, men were playing cards and laughing, there were even a few children running through the room chasing each other, laughing.

"Wow!" I exclaim.

"Certainly not like one of those tear parties you're used to is it?" Austin asks with a smirk.

"CERTAINLY not!" I exclaim.

"And you know what…I think I like it!" I finish with excitement.

"Well you aint seen nothing yet!" he exclaims taking my hand.

First we spend some time chatting with some of the other people at the party, I watch Austin arm wrestle a couple of guys, and beat them, I tried my first beer, I can't say that I really enjoyed that, then Austin led me to the dance floor.

"Come on dance with me!" he exclaims.

"Oh, um, I-I, alright." I say with a shy grin.

A fast paced song starts and the next thing I know I'm being swung around by Austin, he twirls me, leans me back, and catches me.

I giggle as the song continues, and we repeat our steps.

Then a slow song starts and I'm about to get off stage but Austin pulls me back up.

"No come on I like this song." He says with a pleading look.

I hesitate for a moment.

"I, oh alright!" I exclaim.

He takes my hands, wrapping his other arm around my waist, I do the same.

The song starts and we start slow dancing.

"I've had such a great time tonight, thank you for bringing me here." I say, getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I find myself falling into the pool of her brown eyes, and getting lost in the scent of her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I say with a smile.

As the song continues she rests her head on my shoulder and we continue slow dancing.

Shock waves were coursing through me, my heart was in my throat.

I finally figured out that there was a reason I found that ticket.

And I was holding that reason in my arms.

**Ally's p.o.v**

Suddenly I realized I had to be getting back to the suite, I pull away from Austin running quickly down the stairs.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was so caught up in the moment, so lost in her eyes, that when she pulled away from me and started running I was taken aback, but started to run after her.

"Ally wait!" I exclaim, following her into the third class hallway.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I hold my hand out to stop Austin, my heart ached to be doing this to him, but I knew where my place was in society, and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"Austin stop, this is ridiculous, look, tonight, was, amazing, but I'm engaged to be married, I have to go." I start to run but he grabs my wrist.

"Ally wait please!" he cries.

"Austin, please, don't do this to me, I've got to go." I pull out of his grip and make my way back to the suite, tears rolling down my cheeks the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's p.o.v**

I was crying all the way back to the suite, I could tell that I really broke his heart, I didn't want to, but…

Suddenly I ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I'm…oh, h-hi Dallas." I said as I looked up and realized Dallas was who I had run into.

"I was just heading back to the suite." I say.

"Darn right you are!" he exclaims angrily as he grabs me by the upper arm and pulls me up the stairs to the first class level.

"Dallas what is the meaning of this?" I say out of breath. As we enter the suite.

He swings me around so I'm facing him.

"Where were you?" he asks still angry.

"Well dear I told you I was going for a little walk." I say.

"Down in the third class steerage?" he asks.

My insides snap, he knew!

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say, trying to hide the fear.

He gives me the death look.

And before I realize what he's doing, slaps me across my left cheek.

I feel my cheek go warm from the impact.

"Don't lie to me! I know everything that went on, you were seen with that, that, third class filth!" he exclaims angrily.

"I assure you whatever it is you think was going on, it didn't happen!" I exclaim.

"Then explain to me why your head was on his shoulder?" he asks.

My mouth closes and opens several times trying to find words to say.

"Go to bed!" he says, biting back his anger.

"And let's just make one thing clear, I had better not see you with him again...or else."

I didn't need to know what the "or else meant."

The glare in his eyes said enough.

**Austin's p.o.v**

It had been several minutes since Ally had left, but I was still standing in the third class hallway in shock.

Suddenly Dez comes out of the steerage room.

"Hey, you're missin the party! Come on!" he says, suddenly he realizes something is wrong.

"Wait, where'd Ally go?" he asks.

"I-I don't really know, she said something about her fiancé, and, she left." I say slowly and quietly.

"Aww, well that's a bummer." He says quietly as he slips away and goes back to the party.

In a depressed mood, I trudged back to the cabin, plopped down on my bed, thinking about Ally.

_What am I doing? _I wonder to myself.

_I'm a third class gentleman with absolutely nothing to offer to her. _I scold myself.

_I can't believe you thought for even one second that a guy like you had even a slight chance with a girl like that._ I think angrily.

_And she IS engaged. _

That last thought scares me to death, after the way I'd seen her act around Dallas before, and from the way that he acted around me, part of me wondered what he would do to Ally if he found out what she'd been up to.

With that I fall into a deep, but fitful sleep.

**Ally's p.o.v**

The next morning Dallas was still not talking to me, he'd told my father what had happened too and my father kept giving me death glares.

"Get dressed! Church is in an hour." Is all Dallas says to me as I get out of bed.

He leaves the maid comes in to help me with my corset, I slip on my morning gown, do my hair, and join my father and Dallas in the next room.

With still no words from Dallas or my father, we make our way to the room where church was being held.

**Austin's p.o.v**

The next morning when I got up I decided I was going to risk it all to check on Ally, which meant I had to sneak up to first class somehow.

I finally do make my way up to first class, I saw Ally at church, I walked up to the door and about went inside but the doorman blocked my path.

"What are you doing up here?" he asks. "You don't belong up here! Only first class passengers may be up here, now be gone!"

"But I need to talk to someone!" I exclaim, trying to fight against him, unsuccessfully.

"I'm sorry! I cannot let you in!" the doorman exclaims, pushing me back.

"PLEASE! I HAVE to talk to her!" I exclaim again.

"Is there a problem?" asks one of the ship mates.

"Yes! Please escort this man back down to the third class deck and make sure he STAYS there!" the doorman exclaims.

Suddenly I spot an abandoned cloak and hat on a nearby chair out on the first class deck.

I pull out of the doorman's grasp.

"Never mind I'll escort myself!" I exclaim.

I hide behind a corner to make sure no-one is watching, I walk over and pick up the coat and hat, putting them on.

I walk back to the church room and wait.

When church is over, I see Ally by herself, I grab her and pull her into an abandoned room.

"Hey! What are you…Austin?" she asks, pulling out of my grasp.

"Ally!" I exclaim.

"What happened last night?" I ask.

"Austin I have to go!" she exclaims trying to get past me to the door, but I block her path.

Suddenly I see a red mark on her cheek.

My stomach knots up in guilt.

"Ally…what happened?" I ask quietly as I softly touch the reddened area of her cheek.

"Never mind, Austin, I have to go!" she says trying to make another escape.

I effortlessly block her path.

"Did he do this to you?" I ask.

She sighs.

"Yes, he did, now let me go!" she exclaims.

"No! I can't, I can't let you go, Ally you're all I think about, you're smart, kind, beautiful, sophisticated, and I can't just turn my back on you knowing that you're not ok." I say, turning her face towards me so she's looking at me.

"I'm fine!" she exclaims, but I hear her voice crack and I know she's holding back tears.

"Ally look at yourself! You're not fine! Dallas is abusing you!" I exclaim.

"You can't let them do this to you! You're not like all the other first class women, you have a rebellious side, but if you let them, your father, and Dallas are going to break you out of it!" I exclaim.

I see tears run down her cheeks.

"Look, don't think for a second I don't understand, I do, I know how society works, I have nothing to offer you, except my name, I can't force you to do anything, but please…don't walk away from me." I plead.

I see her lower lip tremble. As she pushes past me and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**SO SO SOOOOO sorry it's taken me SO long to post this chapter! been really busy buying gifts wrapping gifts decoration and such IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! and i had writers block for a little while but thank you guys for all the reviews! i think i had almost 10 on the last chapter! so here you are FINALLY chapter 6! enjoy! and as always reviews are GREATLY appreciated**

**Ally's p.o.v**

I pushed past Austin, tears beginning to flow, leaving the room, and a very hurt Austin behind, this was probably the thousandth time I'd hurt him in the last 24 hours, and every time I hurt him, part of me died.

I caught up with Dallas and my father, who didn't seem to notice I'd been missing, we went to the dining hall for lunch.

We were eating lunch with the builder of the ship today who was giving us inside information about the ship.

"Excuse me sir." I inquire.

"Yes ma'am?" he asks.

"Given the amount of passengers, the number of lifeboats, and the capacity of the lifeboats, I've come to the conclusion that there are only enough lifeboats on this ship for half the passengers of the ship." I reply.

My father and Dallas give me mortified looks, society did not think it very ladylike when a lady was smart, god forbid we should have more brains than the men.

"Don't worry yourself my dear, this ship is as sturdy as can be, nothing, not even god himself could sink this ship!" he replies, after a slight pause.

"At least there's enough room on those lifeboats for the good half of this ship!" Dallas exclaims.

I didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation to know what he meant.

Suddenly I thought of Austin, trapped on this ship as it's sinking, the waters 30 degrees below freezing give or take…certain death either way.

My throat was dry and burned, I swallowed uneasy, my stomach in knots.

"M-may I be excused? I need some fresh air." I ask Dallas.

His eyes widen when he sees me.

"My gosh, you look a fright! Are you ok dear?" he asks.

"I-I'll be fine, I just need some fresh air." I reply.

"By all means, go!" he says, waving his hand.

I get up hastily from the table and make my way out of the dining room, running for the front of the ship where I see Austin.

His elbows resting on the railing, chin resting on his hands.

"Austin." I say quietly.

He turns around, a smile spreading across his face.

"I changed my mind." I finish with a small smile.

**Austin's p.o.v**

"I changed my mind" she said with a smile.

Those four words made my heart flutter, I walked up to her, embracing her, happy to have her in my arms again, taking in the scent of her hair.

"Hey, I want to show you something, close your eyes!" I exclaim, taking her hand.

"Austin, I don't know…" she starts to argue.

"Just close them ok, do you trust me?" I ask.

She closes her eyes with a smile.

"I trust you." She says.

I lead her over to the front of the ship. Taking both of her hands in mine.

"Ok step up, careful though!" I exclaim wrapping one of my arms around her waist.

She steps up on the bottom bar of the railing.

I took both of her hands once again, standing behind her.

She was overlooking the front of the ship, nothing but wide Open Ocean ahead of her, the wind whipping around our clothes.

"Ok, open your eyes now." I say.

I hear her gasp.

"Austin, this is beautiful, I'M FLYING!" she exclaims.

"I feel so free!" she exclaims again just loud enough for me to hear.

Still standing on the railing she turns around, and jumps into my arms, kissing me, without hesitating I kiss back.

We pull out of the kiss looking into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I have something else I want to show you…do you know somewhere private we can go?" I ask, knowing that my cabin, which I shared with Dez and two other people, wouldn't be a good idea at all, plus I didn't want Ally getting in trouble again if someone saw her running around the third class level again.

"My suite!" she exclaims after a slight pause.

"Are you sure? I-I don't want you getting into any more trouble with Dallas." I ask hesitantly.

"It'll be fine, besides, father and Dallas are at a luncheon with a guest, and after that they were going to have a few drinks, we'll have at least two or three hours before they'll be back." she replies.

"Ok, only if you're sure though." I reply.

She nods her head, leading me up the stairs to the upper deck, down more hallways than I could count, until finally she came to a mahogany door with a golden handle, and golden numbers nailed to the door.

"Wow!" I exclaim.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" she replies with a smile.

She takes out a key unlocking the door, which opens into what I can only assume is a living room, suddenly a beautifully polished guitar, propped against the couch caught my eye.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I exclaim, not daring to touch it.

"I haven't seen or played one of these since my father died." I say solemnly.

"You can play it if you'd like, it's mine anyway." She replies.

"This is yours?" I ask shocked.

She nods.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Do you sing at all?" I ask.

"W-well I have been working on one song, Dallas thinks music is a waste of time." She replies disappointedly.

"Well let me hear it." I say picking the guitar up and handing it to her.

"Oh I-I don't know, it's not very good." She says quietly.

"Come on, please?" I ask.

She takes the guitar.

"Well, o-okay." She replies, clearing her throat as she starts to sing.

_You and I_

_We're never the same_

_Just like the sun trying to shine_

_Through the pouring rain_

_We use some time_

_I'm not always there_

_When you're unaware_

_When it seems like I just don't care_

_It's my love that I want to share_

_When you're unaware_**(1)**

**Ally's p.o.v**

I finish singing, looking at Austin expectantly.

He blinks.

"It was awful wasn't it?" I ask, feeling self-conscience.

"No! It was beautiful, I had no idea you could sing like that! Where did you get the inspiration for that song?" he asks.

I pause hesitantly, not sure how to phrase the words I wanted to say.

"Meeting you." I finally reply quietly.

He smiles.

"Ally, I've been wanting to ask you something, since the day I met you…"

But before he has a chance to ask me, there's the sound of a key sliding into the lock.

"Dad, and Dallas! They're back early!" I exclaim quietly.

I gesture for Austin to follow me, quickly make our way through the kitchen, then the bedroom, and out the back exit, but not before Dallas has a chance to see us.

"RUN!" I exclaim, laughing as Dallas looks at us with a look of bewilderment.

**(1) the song is called unaware written and sung by laura marano, she's one heck of a singer/songwriter if you haven't checked out any of her stuff you guys REALLY need to, she is truly one of the most talented singers on disney channel today**


	7. Chapter 7

**omg i really hope i still have fans of this story waiting for the next chapter i haven't uploaded in two months! so sorry guys but i'v had a little bit of a writers block with this story for some time now but today an idea finally hit me so i hope you guys will continue reading/reviewing :) enjoy!**

***Ally's p.o.v***

"Run!" I exclaim laughing, we run through the first class hallways to an elevator we hurriedly get inside shutting the gate before Dallas can catch up to us, I flip him off sticking my tongue out at him, his eyes widen

"Get. Out. Of. That. Elevator. This. Instant!" he exclaims between breaths. "Or I'll"

"Or. You'll. What?" I challenge.

"In case you DIDN'T know this Dallas you don't own me." I hiss at him.

"Oh but I think I do we're mar-"

"ENGAGED, to be married, therefore we aren't married yet, therefore you do not own me, and you know what?" I ask, taking off the ring he'd given me and throwing it through the gate at him.

"Take your stupid ring, I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being…why do you think I about jumped off the ship?" I ask, his eyes widening again as I hit the button that will take us to lower deck.

We exit the elevator laughing.

"What now?" Austin asks.

"Well…he'll still try to come after me, but the leash he had on me is gone now so he won't really have much of a say in my life anymore." I reply.

"What about all your money?" he asks again, I can hear real concern in his voice.

I scoff.

"Who needs it? It's given me nothing but trouble anyway." I reply.

"I can't believe you were actually going to marry that man." He replies with a disgusted look on his face.

"It wasn't exactly a choice I made myself Austin…I was forced into a marriage with Dallas, it was the only way dad was going to save our money, no matter how many times I rebelled, screamed, or cried at him, he wasn't going to change his mind." I reply.

"Did you ever love him?" Austin asks.

"Please Austin; do you think I could ever love someone as vile as him? And do you really think I'd love someone who would beat me?" I ask.

There's a slight pause, I turn to look at him.

"But I do love you." I say.

***Austin's p.o.v***

My heart melted with those five words.

She took my hand in hers leaning her head against my shoulder.

"And I don't care what Dallas wants, what my father wants, I don't care if it doesn't make sense, but when this ship docks in America, when I get off, it'll be with you."

"I don't have anything to offer you Ally…I don't even know where I'm going to go once I get to America." I reply.

"I don't care Austin, I just want to be with you, and besides, we do have a little bit of insurance money." She says with a sly grin.

I furrow my brows.

"We do?" I ask.

She reaches through the shawl wrapped around her shoulders and pulls something off from around her neck and holds in up for me to see.

It's a beautiful blue stone in the shape of a heart surrounded by diamonds on a sparkling chain.

I whistle.

"Do you have any idea how much this thing is worth?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"thousands at least, but it's so rare I bet we could get even more out of it, once we reach America we'll take it to the best jeweler shop and sell it. I bet it's worth at least a million dollars." She replies.

"Ally I couldn't ask you to do that." I reply.

"Please Austin don't be silly, this thing means nothing to me, it was just a bribery gift from Dallas to come to America with him, in fact I'd feel better if I did get rid of it." She replies.

"Alright, well if that's what you want." I reply.

"All I want, is right in front of me." she says as she turns to look at me.

Our eyes lock like they have so many times before.

I see her lip tremble in want.

We lean in to kiss, and just as our lips are about to meet the ship shakes with such fury it about knocks us off our feet.

Ally looks up at me, the worry evident in her eyes.

"What was that?" she asks, the concern confirmed in her voice.

"I don't know." I answer, as a man walks up to us holding out two life vests.

"Take these! Please put them on." He says urgently.

"Excuse me sir, what has happened?" I ask.

"Titanic, she's hit an iceberg, the captain says she'll surely sink!" the man exclaims.

***ally's p.o.v***

That line hits me like a ton of bricks, my worst nightmare come to life.

Suddenly the man looks at me in shock.

"Miss! You must get to the lifeboats, hurry now!" he exclaims as he grabs my arm to lead me away.

I pull out of his grip.

"NO!" I exclaim.

This time Austin takes my arm and follows the man.

We reach the lifeboats, and a scene of chaos.

Women, men, and children are all running around the deck in fear, the ship workers are calling for women and children.

Suddenly Austin is pushing me towards a boat.

"No, Austin I'm not going!" I exclaim.

"Ally don't be silly! You have to go!" he replies as another woman reaches out her hand to help me into the boat.

"I'm not going without you!" I exclaim.

He takes my hands and turns me around to face him.

He kisses me, it's not long before I kiss him back.

When we pull out of the kiss he looks me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Ally." He says.

"Don't say that Austin, don't say goodbye to me." I reply.

"Hey, look at me!" he exclaims.

I look up at him.

"You have to go, I'll be fine ok? I'm not saying goodbye…you have to get in the lifeboat." He replies.

My lower lip starts trembling as tears stream down my cheeks.

I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"I love you." I say through my tears as I let him lower me into the lifeboat.

The whole time the lifeboat is being lowered my eyes are locked with Austin's, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

I send up a silent prayer.

_Lord I'll never ask for another thing in my life…just let him live, god please, let him live!_

When I open my eyes again, the lifeboat is already making its way away from the Titanic, and I can no longer see Austin for the crowd on the deck has tripled.

_He's in your hands now lord, please…bring him back to me._

**_woo this chapter moved pretty quickly! don't worry though i'm not done yet, i'm gonna do some stuff from austin's p.o.v and maybe also some more from ally's p.o.v but for now there's not much of a story i can write around ally but with austin i've got some ideas_**

**_and if you want to pitch some of your own ideas at me feel free to leave a suggestion in a review! i'd credit you in the chapter if i use your idea(s) please review and i'll try to get the next chapter out as quickly as i can!_**


	8. Chapter 8

***Austin's p.o.v***

It took every ounce of energy for me to let Ally go like that, I told her I'd be ok, but being honest with myself…I really didn't know what would become of me.

Third-class passengers rarely ever make it onto the life boats.

Especially if there are only enough to save half the passengers.

"There you are!" I hear someone yell behind me.

I turn and see Dallas, and Ally's father walking towards me.

"Where is my daughter." Asked Mr. Dawson, I was surprised that his tone was not angry.

"Wait, you didn't tell him." I ask looking at Dallas.

"Of course I told him!" Dallas hisses.

"Look I don't care about that, just tell me where she is?" Mr. Dawson asks again.

"She's already gotten on a lifeboat." I reply.

"Wait, you let her go?" Dallas asked incredulously.

"Of course I let her go! In case you haven't gotten the memo yet I do love her, and I wasn't going to make her stay on this ship, in fact I had to FORCE her to leave." I reply.

"Come on then! If we go now we might still be able to catch a lifeboat!" Mr. Dawson exclaims.

"Nice try, but their only letting women and children go." I reply.

"We have our ways." Dallas replies.

I start to follow them but Dallas pushes me back.

"Are you kidding? If I let you come with us she'll just get exactly what she wants…we can't have that now can we?" Dallas asks with and evil grin.

I want to punch him, I do, but now wasn't the time, or the place to start a fight.

As Dallas and Mr. Dawson disappeared through the crowd I began to think.

I had to find a way to survive…I couldn't let that, that, vile evil man have Ally.

I looked around me; one of the lifeboats had a smaller crowd around it…maybe if I was careful I could sneak onto it.

Just as I was about to step in two men grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Ah ah, where do you think you're going? These boats are for the women, children, and first class passengers only." One of the ship mates says.

"But that's not fair! We're all human here, we all deserve the chance to live!" I yell angrily at them.

"Calm yourself pal or you'll find yourself in the lower steerage prison hold…which may or may not be under water." The man smirks evilly at me.

"I'll handle him from here boys." I hear a voice behind me, I turn and see Dez.

He reaches us taking my upper arm mockingly and pulls me away.

"Dez you're a lifesaver!" I exclaim.

"Those men were just about to take me to my doom!" I finish.

"Look pal if you really want to survive, the goal is to stay on this ship as long as possible, it's still another two hours before the carpathia will reach Titanic's location." He says as we make our way through the crowd.

Suddenly I feel shockwaves around my feet, me and Dez look down, water had begun to flood the lower deck.

"Listen, go to the upper deck, judging by the way the ship is sinking you'll want to make your way to the back of the ship the way I see it the whole stern is gonna go under, go now!" he says urgently.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Hey now you're not the only one who found love on this voyage mate, I've got someone I need to find…or I'll die trying."

That's the last thing I hear from the read headed friend I'd made on that first day.

After watching Dez disappear I start to follow his orders and make my way up to the upper deck, the chilling water already beginning to numb my feet, and ankles.

I finally make my way to the upper deck, which is in more chaos than the lower deck, people scrambling to get into lifeboats, children crying, women sobbing, men saying, what will probably be their last farewells to their wives and children, the rest of the crowd is running through the ballroom making their way out to the deck and towards the lifeboats.

I shake my head.

What a disaster.

I keep making my way towards the bow.

Ally needed me, and I was going to do everything to get back to her.

Or die trying

Fifteen minutes later the upper deck is suspended in water, the stern of the ship sinking lower and lower into the chilling waters, it was getting almost impossible to walk towards the bow of the ship, but, grabbing on to benches, railings, and other objects I finally make my way to the top, I hang on to the railing to keep from sliding back down towards the water that has flooded nearly half the upper deck.

The bow continues to rise making it harder, and harder to hold onto the railing.

Suddenly it hits me.

I climb over the railing so that I'm now lying on the bars that make up the bow's railing.

The exact spot where I met Ally.

Suddenly the lights flicker, the ship moans and begins to sink downwards.

_This is it._

I think to myself.

_In just a few moments, I'll hit that icy water…what will I do then?_

As I get closer and closer to the chilling waters I prepare to swim my heart out.

Or the sinking ships suction would pull me under.

The water was less than a foot below me.

Half a foot.

I suck in a breath.

And it feels like knives pierce every inch of my body as the bow finally goes under.


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's p.o.v**

The pressure of the ship sinking nearly pulled me down but I swam with everything in me, even though my muscles felt like rocks because of the biting cold Atlantic waters that threatened to suck what breath I had away.

Finally I was able to break the surface and gasped catching my breath.

The waters were filled with thrashing screaming women men and children people were fighting over floating objects, anything that would get them out of the cold waters.

That was the next thing I started doing, the faster I got out of the water the better.

Otherwise hypothermia would set in and I would never see Ally again.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I watched the ship and the chaos on the decks.

The ship sank slowly at first, the lower deck slowly beginning to flood with the chilled Atlantic waters. I began hoping and praying with all my might that Austin had either made it onto a lifeboat or to the upper deck.

I watched a lifeboat pass that was full of men, I scanned the boat hopefully, but it was only filled with first class passengers, including my father and Dallas.

I watched a few more lifeboats pass by, none of which contained the one face I longed to see

Finally the last lifeboat passed, still no sign of Austin.

I turned my attention back to the ship.

The upper deck was now completely flooded with water, the bow of the ship slowly rising out of the ocean.

A few minutes later the bow was completely out of the water and the whole ship began going under

When it finally did go under my heart lurched, Austin was in that mess of people thrashing around in the waters.

Tears started sliding down my cheeks, what was left of my heart finally breaking into pieces.

I started crying hysterically, burying my face in my hands.

The comforting and reassurance of those around me did little to ease my broken heart.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I have been in these waters for nearly three minutes, I HAD to find something to get out of the water. I was beginning to shiver, not a good sign.

I looked around me frantically, finally I spotted something.

I swam over to it, my muscles almost immobilized by the waters.

Finally I reached what appeared to be a door.

A rather large door, probably from the dining hall or the ball room.

I frantically climbed on top.

Now what?

**Ally's p.o.v**

I watched the chaos in the water, frantic at first, and then it slowly began to dwindle, until it appeared that no-one was fighting anymore.

I started hyperventilating.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" I yelled at the ship mate in charge of our lifeboat.

"Go back?" he asked incredulously.

"We're only half full! We could save some of those people!" I replied.

"She's right!" another woman seconds.

"If we go back they'll tip us over!" the man exclaimed.

"Look at them! Half of them are dead! We have to go back for the ones that are still alive!" I exclaim.

The man bites his lip.

He picks up his whistle and signals for another half empty lifeboat to come over to us.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do, all of you CAREFULLY get into the other lifeboat, and I'll go back to look for any survivors.

I did as I was told and carefully climbed over to the other lifeboat, which was almost impossible because of my long gown, but with some help from the other woman I finally made it into the lifeboat, the others following behind me.

I watched as the now empty lifeboat made its way towards the crowd of people.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was on my back, so sure I was dying.

Though I was lying on the door out of the water, my clothes were still soaked with the freezing waters.

I was tired, I had been shaking uncontrollably for the last fifteen minutes, but I was going to stay awake.

For ally!

But I quickly found my eyes drifting shut, unable to control them anymore.

_I'm sorry ally._

Just as I was about to give up I saw a beam of a flashlight flashing in my direction, with the last bit of strength I had, I called out, as loud as I could, though my voice was hoarse.

"HELP! OVER HERE!" I called, waving my hands

That was it,

That was the last of my energy.

Just as my eyes closed, I felt two sets of hands lift me out of the waters.

"Blankets! Hand me the blankets!" I heard someone yell frantically.

Then warmth.

I finally closed my eyes.

Everything fading to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**here we go, the final chapter! i want to thank all you readers for the reviews on this story and i hope you enjoy the last chapter :) i really want to write some more auslly or raura stories so feel free to pitch me some ideas if you'd like**

**Ally's p.o.v**

I paced the upper deck of the carpathia nervously, waiting for the lifeboat to return.

"Ally! There you are." I turn around hopefully, but it's only Dallas and my father.

"Ally what is all this about giving Dallas's ring back? And what on earth did you do to your face?" my father asks.

"Oh, well well, looks like Dallas hasn't told you then, well dad I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that Dallas has been beating me!" I exclaim.

He looks at Dallas incredulously.

"Is this true?" he asks.

"Ok I slapped her ONE time, but only because I saw her out with HIM." He replies.

My lip begins to tremble, knowing he's talking about Austin.

"Is this true Ally?" father asks.

"YES! Yes it's true! I hate Dallas dad, he's mean, he's demanding, and he's possessive and controlling and I will not marry him! If you want to disown me FINE I don't care anymore!" I exclaim.

"No, I'm not going to disown you, and I'm not going to stop you from going with Austin if you want, here." He replies as he reaches into his pocket and hands me a wad of cash.

"Here, take this."

**Austin's p.o.v**

I finally feel myself regaining consciousness.

I'm now completely dry and warm.

"Am I dead?" I ask no-one in particular.

"Of course not mate, we saved you." I hear a voice reply.

I blink my eyes open. I'm in a lifeboat, looking up at a ship called the carpathia.

_I'm alive?_

I wonder to myself as memories come back to me.

_I survived the sinking of the titanic!_

_I'M GOING TO SEE ALLY AGAIN!_

Finally the lifeboat pulls up against the carpathia, and a ladder drops down.

I quickly and enthusiastically climb the ladder, and make my way to the upper deck, where I know Ally will be.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I start crying as I take the money from my father.

"This is too kind of you daddy, but…I don't think Austin made it." I say through tears.

"Turn around." He replies.

I turn around slowly.

And my heart explodes.

"AUSTIN!" I exclaim, running towards him.

"ALLY!" he exclaims back with a grin spreading across his face.

I run at him, throwing myself into his arms kissing him over and over and over again afraid each kiss will be the last and I'll wake up from what can only be a dream.

"This has to be a dream!" I say through tears that are now turning into tears of joy.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I squeeze her tighter as I see her father and Dallas walk away.

"It's not a dream, I'm here, I'm here Ally, and I'm never going to leave you again." I say into her ear as I rest my chin in the groove of her neck.

I take her face in my hands gently,

And we kiss again.

The whole upper deck erupts in applause.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaims through her tears.

"I didn't think I would either, only one thing kept me going." I reply.

"What?" she asks.

"Do you really have to ask? It was you of course I couldn't give up without seeing your beautiful face and deep brown eyes at least one more time." I reply.

She wipes away the last of her tears and throws her arms around my neck again.

**Ally's p.o.v**

After I finally convince myself that Austin is really here, with me, forever.

I pull away and look around for Dallas and my father, who are now no-where to be seen.

"I can't believe they really let you go like that…I'm sorry Ally." Austin says.

"No, actually, daddy knows everything, he gave me this." I pull out the wad of cash tucked inside my corset.

He whistles.

"wow." He says.

"With this and the money we'll get from the necklace…I don't think we'll have to worry about our future." I reply.

We smile at each other and kiss again, to more applause from the upper deck.

SIX MONTHS LATER

_After a few more days of sailing, the carpathia finally reached America, me and Austin, as I'd promised, walked off the ship arm in arm, I never saw Dallas again, but my father eventually tracked me and Austin down at our new house and gave me AND Austin his blessings and even apologized for trying to force me to marry someone who I did not love and who did not treat me right, he even helped us set up the wedding in which we invited family, friends, the shipmates who found Austin in the ocean after titanic sank, and, using some of the wedding money left over hired someone who eventually tracked down someone who Austin feared had not survived the sinking of the titanic_

_Dez and his wife Trish._

_Then we found ourselves standing in front of a white church, in front of the aforementioned guests holding hands._

_Me in a white dress and veil_

_And Austin looking dashing in a black tux._

"and do you Austin Moon, take Ally Dawson to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asks.

"As long as we both shall live…and whatever life comes after death." Austin answers, adding his little flare to the end.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband, and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

**Austin's p.o.v**

I lift her veil, our eyes locked, just as they were the night we first met.

We leaned in, our lips meeting, the fireworks, and applause, erupt.

We pull out of the kiss.

"I love you." she mouths.

"I love you too." I reply back.

**The End**


End file.
